1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner control apparatus whose operation is controlled by a microcomputer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a memory provided in a control means of an air conditioner employing a microcomputer incorporates numerical control data such as a control frequency control data of a compressor of an air conditioner which uses an inverter. In such a system, it is necessary to change the control means because the numerical data must be changed according to different situations. Air conditioners include a wall-mounting type and a floor-mounted type. In addition, air-conditioning capacity differs from unit to unit. Furthermore, resonant frequencies of refrigerant pipes equipped with air conditioners are different with respect to the frequencies of data inputted thereto.
According to such a conventional technique, it is difficult to shorten the lead time required for manufacturing a control apparatus employed in an air conditioner. It is not efficient to incorporate a controlling microcomputer and a ROM for storing a control program and data separately in the air conditioner.
Thus, in order to modify the control program and data incorporated in the memory of the control means, many parts are required to be employed in the air conditioner or expensive parts such as evaluation chips must be employed in the control means of the air conditioner so that the space housing them is small. Furthermore, a troublesome operation is required for creating a ROM because the creation of the ROM requires the inputting of a program thereto. Therefore, it is impossible to shorten the lead time for the mass-production of control apparatus for use in air conditioners.
Thus, it is difficult for the conventional technique to produce many types of control apparatus for air conditioners used in small quantities.